Slayer Season Two
by MHParry
Summary: The saga continues. Assassin vampires, a COPS crossover, dragons, terrorist vampires. A cult joins the fight against the slayers, allying itself with the new devil. A hellmouth opens and must be fought closed. Willow might be becoming magic addicted again
1. Episode 16

**ALEX'S SECRET**

About a week has gone by and Alex Groen, a fellow student at Kaitlyn's school, has returned from home schooling. During the school day Alex goes to lunch a different way by taking the far end stairs that no one really uses. He goes with two other kids that he has 'hired' to be his bodyguards. When they make it in the stairwell, Alex vamps out. He is a vampire. He immediately throws one kid, Kurt, down the stairs and bites the second, William, in the neck to turn him. He next attacks Kurt. Meanwhile Kaitlyn's science teacher asks Kaitlyn to get two microscopes from the lab and she goes. She takes the closest stairwell to the lab which is the one Alex is in. Alex has now drained Kurt and begun on a hall monitor. Kaitlyn enters the stairwell and Alex has turned back to act like nothing has happened. He hid both Kurt and William and the monitor. Kaitlyn goes up the stairs and before walking out she senses that something is not right. She also smells the blood odor in the air. She looks back and suddenly Alex attacks as a vampire. Kaitlyn kicks him down the stairs and switches out her hair-held blades. She fights Alex and kicks him out into the hallway. Alex continues his attack and Kaitlyn's boyfriend Max runs down the hallway to see what is happening. He gets angry and grabs Alex and throws him down the hall. Max turns around to make sure Kaitlyn is okay and Kaitlyn pulls out her wooden bullet handgun and shoots Alex twice in the face and once in the chest as he lunges toward Max. Alex is killed and dusts away. Kaitlyn puts away her gun and flashes away the memory of what everyone saw Kaitlyn do. Kaitlyn walks in the stairway and acts like she just found Kurt, Will and the monitor in the stairwell.


	2. Episode 17

**TIME PORTAL**

On Kate's way home from school her bus is driving down a road and Kaitlyn notices a strange shiny disturbance and yells for the bus to stop. The bus driver hits the brakes and skids right into the shiny disturbance. A bright flash occurs and the bus suddenly appears at the end of a dirt road in a farm like area. Looking around they begin to wonder what happened. Kaitlyn immediately directs the bus driver to drive and follow her directions. Kate guides the bus driver along what should be route 4. They make it onto a bigger dirt road which in what should be route 207 and route 416. They follow the road into Montgomery and find that they are no longer in the year 2004. Kate guesses they are in around the 1800's. She tells the bus driver to park the bus in a hidden place and for all of the passengers to walk into the town. In all there are six people. They walk into the town and Kaitlyn tells the driver to find a store or shop to stay at while Kaitlyn goes to find someone. She walks up to a woman and asks if there is anyone around that believes in crazy science stuff. Luckily the woman tells Kate about one man and gives her directions. Kaitlyn alone walks to the house and knocks on the door and asks the man there if he is willing to talk. He invites Kate in and she explains what has happened. The man immediately gets up and grabs a book and searches for time travel stories. He asks Kate questions about the future. She shows him some objects she has with her to prove she is from the future. Kaitlyn shows the man her cell phone, digital watch, CD player and headphones, drivers license and her laser pointer. He is amazed and she guides him to the school bus. He asks her to take him to the site where she went through time and she starts up the bus and drives him to the site. He is in shock and gets off. She shows him the site and he looks around. He finds strange marks in the grass and takes a stick to draw a design in the dirt. He shows her his book and says the only way back is to activate the portal by burning a certain metal that can spark the portal to life. His book shows how to do it. Kaitlyn can't think of how she can get that specific metal and then sparks an idea. She smashes her CD player on the ground and looks through the pieces. She finds what she thinks is the metal needed and he inspects it. He says that's the right stuff and Kaitlyn gets the bus driver and students and they drive back to the site. The scientist sets up the operation and lights the metal on fire and burns a special witchcraft dust and the portal activates. Kaitlyn thanks the man and gets on the bus. They drive through the portal and they appear back on the road in 2004.


	3. Episode 18

**CARELESS CONSPIRACY**

A careless money grubber uses spells and mental manipulation to create a disastrous situation for the world. So desperate for money he makes up a way for people to find their perfect mental state by throwing away all their material needs and become hippie like people. He makes the people pay money for his video tape lessons on how to reach this state. As days go on, more people buy into his television program. He is becoming rich and carelessly begins to cause the entire world's economic system to fall because people are quitting their jobs and are becoming careless. Unknowingly to people, the video tape is cursed and causing anyone that watches it to become a hippie. The world is slowly falling apart and now Kate and Faith must find how to stop this magic curse and return everyone to normal. The forces of evil take this situation as a chance to take over the world and now the Council and the slayers must stop the invasion of evil by locating the careless man. The world will immediately become aware and the evil will flee. Willow by then will have a magic force activated that will obliterate any evil spirit that is not using protection from spells. She expects that most of the evil will attack without the need of protection due to how easy the situation is for them. Kate with Officer Walls' help finds the man. They get there and assassin vampires jump down from the man's mansion roof. Faith, Spike, Shawn and Kaitlyn fight the assassin vampires, finally killing them. Kate runs in, more vampires. They fight through, the man runs to escape. Kate chases and tackles the guy. Spike runs up and kicks the man, yelling at him to end the spell.

The man, "I'll give you money, please."

Shawn stomps the guy's head, "I hate hippies."

The guy dies and the spell suddenly lifts.

They return home, Giles, not happy with Shawn's method though, "You don't kill humans. Good lord, uh...uh...it's completely unacceptable! Though, anyone working with assassin vampires deserves such a punishment."


	4. Episode 19

**TIME CRISIS**

At around 9:30pm Faith shows up at Kaitlyn's house and asks her if she'd like to go and ruin a vampire meeting at Maybrook's abandoned train station. Kaitlyn accepts and is driven by Faith over to the station. They hide in a nearby bush and wait. After five minutes assassin vampires meet up with some demons. Faith runs out with a hellfire gun and starts firing. Kate backs her up and starts shooting down the demons. Then a vampire pulls out a gun and Kaitlyn yells for Faith to get down and the vampire fires hitting Faith in the side. Her entire body flickers and disappears. Faith is gone. Kaitlyn jumps over the hood of the car and starts killing all the vampires. After she kills all of them she finds a strange shaped bullet laying on the ground where Faith disappeared. She drives immediately to Willow's. They find out the bullet is more like a dart that will send someone back in time. Willow researches the contents of the dart and finds out everything. Faith was sent back in time to the year 1790 AD. Kaitlyn jumps up and loads her car while Willow creates another dart and a return dart so Kaitlyn can rescue Faith and get back. They finish and Kate is sent back in her car. She appears in Turkey, 1790. Kaitlyn places a GPS beacon in the dirt and drives off to the north which is the closest city. The GPS device was loaded with a world map and her car with another beacon, so no satellite system was needed. She arrives at a gate and talks her way in to the guards. She walks around asking if anyone has seen Faith. A man points. She enters and walks around the marketplace and finds a small medical shack. Inside she sees Faith and goes over to her. Faith is slightly dehydrated from the long walk to the city. After Faith is better they prepare to leave but a small army of raiders attack the city. Faith and Kaitlyn help the city's guards fight off the raiders. They return to the car and Kaitlyn follows the GPS beacon back to the return site. She digs out the beacon and gets back in the car. She performs a small spell and the car zaps back to USA, 2004.


	5. Episode 20

**THE SECRET'S OUT**

Kaitlyn and Spike return from patrolling the neighborhood and return to Willow's new house. They then find out devastating news. Willow has found out that vampires performed a spell releasing to everyone in the world that vampires and demons exist. Accidentally, they also gave everyone the knowledge about slayers. Immediately Giles tells Kate, Faith and Buffy that the Council has left England and went to an unknown location to hide from the world governments. Kaitlyn rushes home to hide her weapons at Willow's house before her mother gets back home. When she gets there, Kaitlyn's mom is already home and waiting. Some of her mother's religious elders are there too. Kate's mother belongs to a religious group called God's Witnesses. They all confront her. As Kate attempts to leave they try to restrain her but she fights one off and knocks him out. She pulls out a gun and tells them to stay back. Kaitlyn quickly explains herself before leaving. She drives over to Willow's house and tells what happened. Giles and Willow are now quickly trying to find out how to reverse this spell before the situation gets worse. Meanwhile the God's Witnesses leaders recommend that Kaitlyn's mother leave the house and stay at the headquarters in New York City. Kate and Shawn decide to stay at Willow's house. Kate's father calls her and she tells him everything. Her father decides to move back to Kaitlyn's house and Kate and Shawn move back to live with him. Friends from Kaitlyn's school begin to become more friendly but Officer Walls nearly loses his job. He keeps it luckily. Giles too. Meanwhile, the God's Witnesses need to start damage control to prevent their religion from collapsing. The followers start to notice how fake the religion is. The leaders ally with some assassin vampires to try to make a conspiracy saying that the slayers are evil. Meanwhile the rest of the world is slowly feeling safer about the forces of darkness. Everyone now knows that someone is fighting evil.


	6. Episode 21

**COPS**

It's been a week since the world became aware that slayers and vampires existed. Kate receives a phone call from the producers of the show COPS. She was surprised. They offered to make a Slayer's Edition of COPS. Kaitlyn said she needed to ask if it was okay for her to accept their offer. They gave a number and she said she'll call back. Giles calls the Council and to get permission. The COPS show wants to make an episode called Slayer Edition. They plan to follow the slayers around and get footage of them doing their duty. The Council agrees and says they believe that this would be an opportunity to show the world that everyone is safe from the forces of evil. This also may cause the world to help in the destruction of vampires. Kaitlyn calls back COPS and a show is planned. Three days later the crew arrives and they begin shooting the episode of COPS. They call it COPS: Slayer Edition. The camera crew follows Kaitlyn around for a week, showing the slayers in action, killing vampires. Night one, Kaitlyn and Faith are driving around with the camera crew, patrolling for vampires.

Kaitlyn talks with the camera while driving, "I've been slaying vampires for about six months now, killed a good amount of them."

Faith talks to camera, "I've been doing it for much longer, several years. These things never give up, but the job never gets boring."

Kate points, "What do we have over here? Possible vamp?"

Faith, "Yep, looks so."

They speed up and jump out and the vampire attacks. As they fight, more run out. The camera crew records the fight. Over the week they get footage of vampires, demons and spirits and the slayers destroying them. They get the footage needed. The episode is edited and gets on TV. Kaitlyn and the group all watch the episode on TV and celebrate.


	7. Episode 22

**DEMON DRAGONS**

It has been a month since the world knew about all the slayers and vampires. Today Kate and her school program are going on the annual hiking trip. The bus takes them out to Winding Hills park where they will hike around the lake there. Some students decided to stay at the buses because they don't want to hike. Meanwhile Kaitlyn goes with the rest of them. Two of the girls with them ran ahead and wondered off. Immediately Kaitlyn and her teacher run after them. They both lose them and start to yell for them. Kaitlyn and her teacher get lost and try to head back. Kaitlyn finds the trail again and they head back. Two large shadows pass over them and fire balls began to rain down from above. Two demonic dragons were attacking. They run to the bus but are cut off by a large tree falling down. Kaitlyn shoves her teacher and herself into the lake as a massive fire ball explodes near them. Kate gets up and fires back as her teacher and her run for the bus. They get in and the bus speeds off. As they flee from the dragons Kate fires from the rear door in an attempt to take one down. It fires more fire balls at the bus but misses. One lands on the bus and tries to tear off the roof. Kate climbs on top and fights it with her assault blades. As the bus heads under a low bridge she drops to the roof and the dragon collides with the bridge killing itself. Kate shoots the other one in the head and it crashes into the road. The bus gets away.


	8. Episode 23

**TERRORIST VAMPIRES**

Kate is out in New York City doing some vamp monitoring. The Slayers Council alerted all the slayers that there is a possibility that vampires are working with Al-Qaida terrorists. Their plan is to blow themselves up in crowds. Faith, Buffy, Kaitlyn and Willow have split up around different locations in New York City to try to prevent such an attack. Kaitlyn is covering the World Trade Center site and surrounding streets. Willow is covering Times Square. Buffy is covering the Empire State Building and Faith is keeping watch over Wall Street. While walking around the World Trade Center site a vampire lights a stick of dynamite and cops spot him. They open fire but nothing happens. He throws it over the gate so it will land in the subway below. The blast would devastate the entire south side subway line. Kaitlyn pulls out her gun and shoots the dynamite in mid air and it explodes. The blast does nothing to anything or anyone. Police cars swarm and four other vampires come out with handguns. Police fire and the vamps drop three cops. Kaitlyn fires and kills all four vampires. Meanwhile, in Times Square, a vampire rips off his jacket exposing a C4 bomb. Seconds before he presses the detonator, Willow freezes him in place with magic and people start running from him. Police swarm and the vamp is killed. The day was a success. Faith and Buffy killed a few vampires but they had no connection with the terrorist ones. They all prevented the attacks. Later evidence shows that people who were previously Al-Qaida terrorists were attacked and turned by vampires. Now, not only being terrorist extremists, they are vampires, making double the threat.


	9. Episode 24

**CULT IN CRISIS**

Since the world found out about the slayers and vampires the God's Witness religion began to collapse. The members learned of many of the lies and they began to leave. The leaders decided to call for help from God. Unfortunately the top leader became so desperate that he made a deal with the devil to keep his religion going as long as the leader helped the new Satan destroy the slayers and the council. The cult leader and Satan brainwashed hundreds of God's Witness men and began an operation to destroy the slayers. A new war had begun. They made an army and bought thousands of illegal weapons like AK47's, M16's, missile launchers, high explosive bombs and high power assault rifles. Suddenly a bomb strikes the Council's building killing 12 people. Luckily the leader was not there at the time. A flash grenade was tossed into Kate's house as a threat. Kaitlyn became enraged and drove out to the Montgomery God's Witnesses religious hall. She walked in and shot the head elder in the face three times, killing him. He dropped dead. He was also the one responsible for turning Kaitlyn's family into God's Witnesses in 1993. Since then, Kaitlyn has hated them. Immediately Willow made a barrier spell to protect the house from another attack. Kaitlyn calls her boyfriend to warn him that he might be attacked. His family is killed by assassin vampires and he flees to Kate's house.


	10. Episode 25

**SPAWN**

With the destruction of the Sunnydale hellmouth, other hellmouths have started to activate. The hellmouth under Kate's school is beginning to open. Luckily school is closed for Christmas vacation, so Kaitlyn is in the clear to fight. One night Kaitlyn was out patrolling the school grounds and the ground cracked open and demons crawled out. Kaitlyn fights them and kills them. Ubervamps began to come out but luckily Kate was able to fight them all off. The crack closed off for a while. The school was slowly falling apart and there were hourly small earthquakes there.


	11. Episode 26

**COMBATTING A CULT**

Kate is still extremely angry about the recent attack against her and her family. Kaitlyn plans an attack to kill the cult's top elders at one of the cult's manufacturing plants. Faith and Kaitlyn get weapons and head out. Willow comes along and Spike and Shawn join in for the fun. They drive over and immediately cult members start to fire at the car with guns. They crash through the gates and drive to the front door. They force their way in and begin an attack. Suddenly cult members and vampires pour out of the doors inside and start firing. Willow blasts them all away with a spell but they continue in. They keep going and start to fight a group of vampires. Faith and Shawn take on a demon. Spike just runs around snapping the necks of cult terrorists. He kills seven of them and more vamps come out to fight. Kaitlyn starts blowing away all of them with her hellfire M4 and continues alone. Spike runs after. Shawn and Faith head a different way to kill more vampires. Kaitlyn and Spike run into more cult terrorists and fight them off. They make it to the floor where the top elders are but it is extremely well guarded. Shawn and Faith continue to fight through and kill terrorists and vampires. They are going to set off bombs in the basement floor to take down the building. Kate and Spike kill off more cult terrorists and vampires and make it to the top elders in their office. They whistle for more help and demons come in. Spike and Kate fight them and the elders start to run off. Willow comes up through the floor and is all evil witched out. Her eyes are totally black. She slaughters the three elders by making their skin rip away. They all die. Shawn and Faith run out of ammo and can't fight all the vampires and terrorists. They throw the bomb and flee back up and outside. Kaitlyn, Spike and Willow leave and meet back at the car with Shawn and Faith. They speed away and the bomb explodes tearing down the factory half of the cult's plant.

Shawn asks Kaitlyn, "Where'd you get the bombs?"

Kaitlyn, "My boyfriend has his connections."

Faith, "I didn't expect to see so many vampires."

Spike, "Hey uh, Willow looks a bit um...pissed off."

Willow sits, her eyes still black, breathing heavily.


	12. Episode 27

**WRESTLERS**

Lately there have been dozens of people disappearing in the lower Hudson Valley, specifically in the Nyack area. Reports say that the people have gone missing with no sign of who did it, why, where they went and no kidnapping demands or bodies have turned up. Kaitlyn and Faith decide to drive down and they find out from some vampires they beat up that there is a fight club in the Bronx. Some sort of vampire hardcore wrestling club. After interrogating and then dusting the vampires they get an idea of where to find new information. They go down to Nyack and enter a demon bar and interrogate another vampire. This one says where the club is but it is very dangerous and these vamps are tough. The next day Shawn heads down and plans to enter the club, undercover, to join and try finding out more about these vampires. He goes down by nightfall and arrives in the Bronx. He enters and the vampires there laugh at him when he says he wants to join the fight club. In comparison with the fight club's members, Shawn looks puny. He says he still wants to try out. They let him and test him to see his skill. After proving himself, they initiate him, tattooing the club symbol on his back. They tell him to come back next week, when a contest begins. Next week he goes back down and he arrives. There are at least 200 vampires and demons yelling and cheering on the wrestlers. Shawn goes in and they tell him he can get $2000 if he wins. A few rounds go by and the loser vampires end up being dusted in the fight. Shawn's round starts and he comes out and gets in the ring. His opponent is a huge vampire. The bell rings and the fight starts. The huge vampire is too slow and Shawn is fast. Shawn starts kicking the crap out of the opponent. Shawn is grabbed and choke held. He flips himself back and snaps the vampire's neck. He then rips the head around completely and the opponent dusts. He gets three more rounds in and survives. Tomorrow, is the final round. After winning, he is brought to a room and inside are 15 humans being kept in a cage.

The club owner tells Shawn "Go on and pick a meal, you earned it."

Shawn tells him he already ate. Shawn gets home and tells the others what he learned. The next night Shawn goes back and the fights begin. Kate, Faith and Spike sneak around and enter. Kaitlyn sets off sunlight grenades and gas bombs which scare off all the spectators. They rush in and Kaitlyn throws her brother a stake. Shawn dusts his opponent. All the fight club members attack. Faith frees the hostages and then joins the fight. After several minutes, they win. The vampire fight club has been stopped.


	13. Episode 28

**INVASION**

It was just another day for the slayers; compliments from neighbors, random cries for help, and so on. Things changed suddenly when over 300 vicious, angry vampires swarmed and began to attack. People fled in terror and hid. Kate and Faith, both training in Kaitlyn's backyard heard the screams and ran out front. Vampires were invading Maybrook in an attempt to kill the slayers. A major battle began. Spike, Shawn and Willow rush over and enter the fight. Max rolled up in his car, seeing the huge vampire attack. He got an AK47 from his trunk and opened fire on vampires. He took head shots, leaving the vampires incapacitated. After a long few hours of battle, the fight was over. By the end three people were killed and 347 vamps also dusted.


	14. Episode 29

**GRANNY**

It has been nearly a month since Kate and Shawn's mother Joan left. Joan has become enraged that her family is destroyed and wants her children to suffer. She tells the God's Witness leaders that she wants them to kidnap her own mother to try and force the cult's ways on her, trying to turn the family against Kate and Shawn. The leaders set up the trap and take her hostage. They decide to hold her ransom. They demanded Kaitlyn and the slayers surrender. Shawn and Kaitlyn become extremely angry and go to the Witnesses main building to rescue their granny and destroy the cult leader. They go alone and sneak in. As they sneak along closer to where their grandma is held, they kill nine cult guards. They get to their grandma and shoot up the cult terrorists guarding her prison cell. They get her out and fight their way out the building. They run into several vampires and demons. Kaitlyn throws a C4 bomb and runs to the car and speeds off with granny and Shawn. The bomb explodes taking down a piece of the building.


	15. Episode 30

**SCHOOLMOUTH OUTBREAK**

With the amount of violence and danger growing, Kate and Giles agree to destroy the hellmouth under Kate's school. Kaitlyn, Giles, Faith, Willow, Spike, Max and Shawn go out to destroy the hellmouth before it's ready to spawn. They arrive and the school building collapses into the ground and disappears. The hellmouth is opening.

Shawn, "Dammit, aren't we early?"

Immediately waves of vampires and demons come out and run toward them. Willow evils out and they all get ready. The battle begins. They fight for hours and Willow closes the hellmouth and destroys it. She uses her most powerful magicks and devastates the opening permanently. They fight off what is left and leave. Inside the hellmouth, it solidifies, crushing the remaining demons and vampires. Giles finds that the hellmouth there was only a small branch off a much, much larger one.


End file.
